User talk:Stoemstar/Archive 8
Stealthdrop Hey i was wondering if you'd do a quick fight between Clawslash and Stealthdrop causing Clawslash to become faded? You don't have too just wanted him to idk...lmao it'd be kool thoRosie (talk) 08:37, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I don't think I put Ivy on the rp if I did sorry. Also I'll change it. They believe in StarClan so they will go their. 22:20, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Snakekit So is it okay for Jaystorm and Snakestorm to foster Snakekit? 01:33, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I hope I don't sound annoying in this o3o yeah, so I was wondering if Copperkit (SplC) could be Roseleaf's apprentice? I'm pretty active in that Clan, and I've never really had a cat of high rank before. I've been on here for a while. It would be awesome if you considered it. Thanks! Servalleap 02:04, April 10, 2015 (UTC) MC and Hey One Roseleaf. I was wondering if Roseleaf would take an apprentice in a few moons? Two Hey Sup? Haven't talked in a while. 21:19, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Question Figured I'd ask this here. Do you need permission to make'' all of your cats, (besides the deceased ones) or just your first one? Fawnstripes (talk) 00:05, April 29, 2015 (UTC) booty Everybody get up, it's time to slam now We got the real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright Come on and slam and welcome to the jam Come on and slam, if you wanna jam Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Hey you, watcha gonna do Party people in the house, let's go It's your boy, 'Jayski' a'ight so Pass that thing and watch me flex Behind my back, you know what's next To the jam, all in your face Wassup, just feel the bass Drop it, rock it, down the room Shake it, quake it, space Kaboom Just work that body, work that body Make sure you don't hurt no body Get wild and lose your mind Take this thing into over-time Hey DJ, turn it up QCD, goin' burn it up C'mon y'all get on the floor So hey, let's go a'ight Everybody get up, it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine We're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright C'mon it's time to get hype say, "Whoop, there it is" C'mon all the fellas say, "Whoop, there it is" C'mon one time for the ladies say, "Whoop, there it is" Now all the fellas say, "Whoop, there it is" C'mon and run, baby run C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run Yeah, you want a hoop, so shoot, baby shoot Yeah, it's time to hook, so shoot, baby shoot baby C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam Slam, Bam, thank you ma'am Get on the floor and jam QCD on the microphone Girl, you got me in a zone C'mon, c'mon and start the game Break it down, tell me your name We the team, I'm the coach Let's dance all night from coast to coast Just slide, from left to right Just slide, yourself enlight QCD, drop the bass 3-1-1 all in your face Jam on it, let's have some fun Jam on it, one on one You run the, "O" and I run the "D" So c'mon baby just jam for me Everybody get up, it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine We're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright Hey ladie, yeah Y'all ready stop? No Y'all wanna know why? Why? 'Cuz it's a Slam Jam Fellas, yeah Y'all ready to stop, no Y'all wanna know why? Why? It's time to Slam Jam Everybody get up, it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine We're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright C'mon, everybody say, "Nah nah nah nah nah" C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say, "Hey ey ey O" C'mon, C'mon everybody, "Nah nah nah nah nah" Just take the time to say "Hey ey ey O" Check it out, check it out, y'all ready for this? You know it Nah, y'all ain't ready, y'all ready for this? You know it C'mon check it out, y'all ready to jam? You know it Nah, I, I don't think so, y'all ready to jam? You know it C'mon 21:01 Sat May 2 Thunderstar Hey can Thunderstar mentor Wolfkit? 16:26, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi. May I use a few of the wiki's chararts? Some of them being tweaked, too. I'll give full credit to the wiki. Flamestar22 15:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) re Okay thanks! Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 16:35, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Indominus Heyo, I was womdering if you could rename her images for me. File:Indominous.jpg, File:Indominous.kit.png and File:Indominous.rogue.png. Because I misspelt her name. Instead of Indominous, its meant to be ''Indominus. Thank you! — 21:05 Fri Jun 5 Thank you c: — 23:19 Fri Jun 5 They're all yours! 02:04, September 20, 2015 (UTC) No problem, I don't think I did anything to them, I mainly took them so they could be preserved. 02:08, September 20, 2015 (UTC) yooo Hey you can have Thunderstar back if you want I don't mind hopefully we can talk again soon Bluestar340 (talk) 22:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw Hi. I'm changing Minkclaw up. I am sorry for the confusion on this.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 15:53, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I've decided I'm changing her character as it needs rewritten in all honesty. Thank you for giving me a choice. I'll change her personality. Is it cool if we do some kinda plot together I have one in mind, but I need to go over it. 21:50, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Charart for 2 cats I am terrible at what I use for drawing charart, I was wondering if you could help me? Here's my terrible charart. Ablackbourn862 (talk) 15:52, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Would you like one of Nettleclaw's kits?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 14:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey— User talk:MinkclawMolly 21:12, October 14, 2015 (UTC) They are MY CATS THAT I MADE. Whatever, I'll just make new ones. I'm not going to take an hour and go on the page and adopt my own cats. Plus, I had good reasons for leaving... [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 21:21, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I do want them back, but I'm not going to take an hour or two searching the page for the little cats that mean alot to me that I created. Whatever, I'm done with this conversation..... [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 21:28, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Brambleface Hey are you still wanting to do Brambleface's chararts?— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 14:19, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah totally. I'm doing some chararts, but I'm kinda focusing on basically just base colors not like certain breeds if i made sense lol.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:53, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Yo I have a plot idea and quite frankly I kinda like it. Maybe you'd be up for it?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 14:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) u back doe? hello from the other side 01:15, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Ospreystorm is crushing on Swiftstorm. I figured you'd either have Swift have somebody else as a mate that you rp or none at all. Basically the plot line is Ospreystorm reveals hisfeelings to the tom and Swiftstorm rejects him unless you have someting else in mind.— Never stop believing. 14:35, November 18, 2015 (UTC) oh... lol im not very observant. leggy too? hello from the other side 22:12, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Works for me I'll have Ospreystorm try talking to him pretty soon.— Never stop believing. 13:50, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I didn't copy him from that. He's based off of Stark from my favorite book series. His name is James Stark. I only googled pictures of the description i imagined him as. If it consoles you any I'll change the description.— Never stop believing. 18:14, November 20, 2015 (UTC) If you're still on, sure. 23:25, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Yo is it cool if we do the Swiftstorm rejecting Ospreystorm soon?— Never stop believing. 14:09, December 1, 2015 (UTC) In your opinion what's the best way for Ospreystorm to tell Swiftstorm about his crush on him?— Never stop believing. 17:20, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Yo, could you do Riverface's chars? I love how you did ravens— Never stop believing. 19:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) do u have skype? 'Kasara feel the burn.' 20:21, December 24, 2015 (UTC) aight. i'll get on chat ^^. ur chararts are bae btw <3 'Kasara feel the burn.' 20:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ur welcome ^ 'Kasara feel the burn.''' 20:31, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Raven River Plot??? Well on her page, here, her appearance section is done. Also, could Raven and River be like sibling rivals?— Never stop believing. 21:38, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re; I don't entirely k ow if you'd be up for it, but I was thinking that Riverface as well would become leader after Newt, I'll talk to Via about this. Anyway, the two siblings could be rivals??? If that's even a good idea???— Never stop believing. 17:06, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright, rad. Im sure once the gatherings are active again they can have some encounter.— Never stop believing. 17:26, December 26, 2015 (UTC)